legobatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarecrow
Character Background Professor Jonathan Crane was taunted, bullied because of his skinniness. He was obsessed with the phobias and fears of the human mind. Most incarnations of the character have him working at Gotham University, from which he was fired for various reasons (such as firing a gun in a classroom). The headmaster did not like this, so he fired Professor Jonathan Crane. Angered by this, Professor Jonathan Crane donned a costume consisting of the ragged clothes and wide-brimmed hat of a scarecrow and exacted his payback on the gentlemen who had fired him as "Scarecrow." This drug stimulated the phobias of the mind, resulting in visions of what one fears the most when exposed to it. Since then, Scarecrow had come to blows with Batman on a number of occasions. Most of his schemes often revolve around either gaining more money for his research or using live humans as unwilling test-subjects in his twisted experiments. The "fear-gas" that Scarecrow uses, much like Joker's Joker toxin, ultimately knows no bounds in shape or name. Several times, it has been featured in either gas or dart form, and its effects range from visions that last for no more than a few minutes to full-blown hallucinations that can last for hours. Trained by Ra's Al Ghul, he was also great at combat. Ironically enough, Scarecrow views himself as a highly intelligent and cultured individual and often demands respect as a professor. In several of his incarnations, he himself also suffers from either a fear of birds or a fear of bats. In Lego Batman: The Videogame Upon escaping from Arkham Asylum, Scarecrow teamed up with the Joker in an attempt to blow up Gotham Cathedral and spread Joker's deadly laughing gas all over the city. Riding in a custom-made biplane, he assisted the Joker in the aerial battle against the Batwing but was ultimately defeated. The biplane crashed into The Joker's Helicopter, and both were destroyed. The villains themselves, however, were not harmed, as they had come prepared with massive balloons that served as parachutes. The pair landed inside Gotham Art Gallery, where Scarecrow was detained. Scarecrow is last seen inside his cell at Arkham Asylum, mimicking an actual scarecrow on a wooden frame (complete with several crows roosting on his arms and hat). In DS The Scarecrow appears in Chapter 3 as a boss in the 4th adventure Art Gallery. Abilities and Equipment Unlike most of the villains, Scarecrow is totally unarmed in combat except for his fear gas. Unknown to most of his enemies, Scarecrow has developed a special martial art that employs full use of his spindly frame and flailing extremities, but his expertise in psychiatry is easily where his true strength lies. Much like Two-Face and Mad Hatter, he is able to implant demolitions-canisters. The fear gas that he carries can only be deployed near an opponent. When it is deployed, it appears as a moderately-sized brown cloud that temporarily renders the opponent incapable of movement or attack. Highly useful when overwhelmed by attackers, or for taking a free hit on an opponent. It cannot be used on more than one individual at a time, however. Scarecrow is also the owner of an incredibly fast biplane. The biplane is capable of towing and firing special torpedoes carrying fear gas. In the DS version of the game, Scarecrow is immune to toxins and can lob pumpkin grenades much like the Green Goblin. Scarecrow is the scariest villain of all. Appearance Scarecrow is tall and scrawny and his costume resembles his alias, consisting of a pointed, wide-brimmed hat and a shabby brown set of rags. The most striking part of his appearance is his eyes, which are presented as large, round, and bright red, like burning coals. To add to his frightful appearance, a row of stitches runs across his mouth. In the DS version of the game, Scarecrow's "civilian" identity, Professor Jonathan Crane, is available as a separate character. He can also turn into Scarebeast. Category:Madmen Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Ingame abilities Category:Characters appearing in ds story sequences